Fairies
Fairies are equipable items that can boost the Spirits stats. With different combinations you can fulfill pre-requisites for certain sets or links through the Kabbalah (Tree of Life). They are aquired through the completion of some stages, trading on the ingame store, rolling with either Heart Tokens or Friendship Tokens or by crafting. Each Fairy has a unique stat + random stats that roll when you aquire them. These random stats can range from 0 to 4 depending on the quality of the fairy. A 1 Star Fairy has 0 random stats, while a 5 star Fairy has 4 random stats. They also carry a cost value, ranging from 2 cost to 15 cost. All 1 and 2 star Fairies have a cost value of 2; All 3 and 4 star Fairies have cost value of 5; Most of 5 star Fairies have a cost value of 15, while others have 10. Each Spirit can equip up to 3 Fairies with a maximum cost capacity, depending on the Spirit's level. You can never exceed this value, so for example, if you have a cost capicity of 40, you cannot equip 3 Fairies with a 15 cost each. Your Spirit needs to be at least lvl 37 to be able to equip 3 Fairies with 15 cost each. The links between fairy symbols may also give bonus affects. Each Kaballah '''symbol is linked to other symbols, if you equip fairies which symbols are linked to eachother in the '''Sephirot Tree, you'll gain adicional bonus effects. There are 21 different bonuses. (Check the chart below to see the bonuses) There are also Fairy Sets, which are composed of a combination of 3 specific 5 star fairies for each set, giving addicional bonuses. The sets are: * Rose Set '''(Elizabeth, Elisa, Geouphin) ** While attacking an enemy, you are immune to debuff effects and gain +30% damage reduction for 3s. * '''Angel Set (Heqet, Flora, Mocana) ** When combo hit counter is higher than 20, +5% Dmg per 5 hit combo capping at 30% (50 hit combo counter) * Holy Spirit Set '''(Hestia, Mut, Geobiyye) ** HP recovery increased by 50%. ** Health regeneration +0.5%/sec. * '''Valkyrie Set (Aerdese, Katyusha, Camila) ** Start with a 50% HP shield. ** Health regeneration +2/sec. * Leader Set (Elena, Zadkiel, Antoinette) ** +50% Aweakening Skill damage. ** +20% Skill damage. * Maou Set (Satan, Rofocale, Beelzebub) ** Double the effects for the Satan, Rofocale and Beelzebub. ** +20% damage when attacking enemies with abnormal states (Debuffs). * Halloween Set '''(All 3 Yoshino's Fairies) ** Add 30% damage bonus to '''Halloween special monsters. ** Increase the attack power by 10% when equipped. * Phantom Set (All 3 Inverse Tohka Fairies) ** If a critical hit deals a mere 30% attack damage to the target, an additional 10% crit rate is added. * Judgement Set '''(All 3 Kurumi's Fairies) ** Crit rate + 15% crit damage + 50% when attacking an enemy in an '''abnormal state (Debuff). ** When equiped by Kurumi, give 8% chance to trigger a slowdown, reduced defense, dizziness, ignite, shock '''debuff on enemy hit. * '''Blazing Shock Set (All 3 Kotori's Fairies) ** When equipped in Kotori, it will no longer automatically consume Rage after being transformed into a cannon form (Skills will still consume Rage), and increases damage by 20% during its duration. * Adjudication Set '''(All 3 Mayuri's fairies) ** Add 15% damage bonus to teammates. ** If allies are summoned, add 15% damage bonus. * '''Christmas Set (Any combination of Christmas Fairies with all 3 Kaballah links) ** All the equipped fairy effects are applied to the whole party. * Beginner Set '''(All 3 Raizen High Tohka's Fairies) ** Damage bonus +10% ** While '''shielded, the damage bonus is increased to 25%. * Pride Set '''(All 3 Ellen's Fairies) ** When equipped in Ellen, give +30 to her '''magic limit, and each magic adds an additional 0.1% damage bonus and 0.05% penetration. * Magic Set (All 3 Natsumi's Fairies) ** When equipped to Natsumi, gain 5% Attack Power and 1 jewel energy directly. Each time you consume a''' jewel', gain crit rate + 5%, lasts 5s, and can stack up to 3 times. * '''Lunar Revel Set' (All 3 Lunar Revel Fairies) ** Summon 1-3 firecrackers near the target when you crit, causing 25% fire damage, with an internal cooldown of 1 second.